Reunion into the Silent Town
by Grey Wolf4
Summary: GTO Anime/Silent Hill crossover: 6 years after the anime Onizuka meets Miyabi again who tells her Urumi is missing their search takes them into the town of Silent Hill where many unexpected surprises await them...


**Reunion into the Silent Town**

Disclaimer: I do not own GTO Anime or Silent Hill

Authors Notes: This is a crossover of the Great Teacher Onizuka anime and Silent Hill this is set 6 years after the anime

Chapter 1 – The Silent Town

Eikichi Onizuka had just finished his day working at a Brahms high school, it was always a long day as a shop class teacher but it was decent enough for him since his recent moved from Los Angeles to the quaint town of Brahms. Within 6 years of leaving Japan he already mastered English and from what he could tell; Brahms was a decent town; perhaps not as big as life as many of the cities back home but it sufficed for the twenty eight year old bike gang leader turned teacher.

Onizuka was in a bar late one night to take a load off from another hard day's work; as he began to down the beer he recieved from the barman, a young woman walked past him from behind, she was Japanese with black hair and grey eyes and Onizuka could swear there was something familiar about her as he looked in interest.

"Miyabi Aizawa?" Onizuka called curiously and was responded in kind as the young woman turned around and nodded somewhat happily to find the teacher that she knew was reliable through his habit of not being but always winding out getting whatever needed doing done in the end.

"Onizuka-sensei?" She fired back playfully and beheld as her former Teacher and long time nemesis simple nodded causually as he always did. Six years ago she had despised him as she had all the teachers who attempted to teach her class but Onizuka had come and proved to be one who just couldnt be beat.

"Yeah its, me how have you been?" Onizuka replied as he took a swig of his beer "Things been going well?"

"Been going good I guess." Miyabi shrugged; Despise not showing it through his body language, Onizuka had to admit that the girl had indeed grown up and calmed down.

"So what brings you to the states and to this wholesome little town of all places?" He questioned as he raised his bottle again.

"Well Urumi-san is missing." Miyabi began and noticed her former teacher nearly choke at the news.

"What!?" Onizuka finally asked when he stopped his coughing fit; shocked at the news.

"She went missing about a week or two ago but the cops ended up with zip so I got a call saying she was in a place called Silent Hill so..." Miyabi blinked as the blonde haired teacher quickly downed the remaining contents of the bottle and rushed to the door and looked back.

"Well, you coming or what?" He commented somewhat playfully before exiting the bar.

"Some things; never change..." Miyabi sighed and shook her head.

Over an hour later they arrived in Silent Hill on Onizuka's bike but as they cruised into town; a thick fog billowed in almost immediately.

"Man this fog is thick." Onizuka commented aloud before he thought it best to park up at a nearby diner and took off his helmet before he looked around and found it almost impossible to see his own hand in front of his face. What he could tell though was the fact the town seemed completely derelict.

"Looks like this place doesnt get many visitors..." He mused as Miyabi removed her own helmet and walked beside him and looked around herself.

"Wherever she is; Urumi should be around here somewhere..." The young woman commented, Onizuka nodded and they began walking along the pavement to begin their search.

They wandered around town for almost two minutes and again, other then the two of them; there was no sign of people, if anything other then a town shrouded in fog and utterly devoid of life.

"What's going on? Why aren't there any people about?" Miyabi frowned; more puzzled if anything

"I ain't got a clue." Onizuka responded before he immediately felt something brush past his neck, he looked to his right and he could swear he could see a figure running down the back of the alley they were near.

"Oni...HEY!" Miyabi exclaimed as her former teacher rushed ahead down the alley, left with no options she quickly rushed to catch up with him, as she made a sharp turn she noticed Onizuka looking left and right; hearing him grunt in frustration, she assumed that whatever he was pusuing had gotten away.

"Bugger was fast...what the hell...?" Onizuka paused as he looked up and around him and Miyabi that it was suddenly getting darker and beginning to drizzle.

"How'd it get so dark so fast?!" Miyabi questioned, becoming more concerned by the minute. Onizuka reached blindly into his pockets and flicked his zippo lighter on.

"Who knows, but i've got some weird vibes about this place..." He mused and proceeded onwards with Miyabi close by; though she tried to put on a brave face; she too felt a sense of forboding consume her more and more with every step.

They passed by a few wheelchairs then a heavily blood stained gurney. What alarmed them both was the fact the stains must have been fresh as the blood still hadnt coagulated In a fit of curiosity Onizuka reached for it but changed his mind and as he looked down the remainder of the alley he noticed more blood stains that looked as if someone had recently just been dragged down the walkway.

"Onizuka..." Miyabi whispered harshly as she swallowed hard as concern was superceded with panic "I think we'd best get outta here..."

"What if its Urumi..." Onizuka replied and cautiously walked on as he approached the next corner. What he saw as he slowly peered down the last of the alleyway caused his eyes to widen completely his throat and mouth to dry and his jaw to lock in horror as he beheld a recent killed human body; sickeningly crucified to a brutal looking rusted barbwire fence. What took his attention after that was the sight of several child sized... grey skinned humanoids wielding rusted bloodied knives gutting at the corpse's stomach and chest before tearing out the entrails.

"What...the fuck?!" He whispered harshly and before he could stop her; Miyabi peered over his head and immediately screamed at the horrific sight. Her screams immediately attracted the attention of the 'Grey Children' as they all unleashed a disturbing inhuman wail before rushing towards them.

"RUN!" Onizuka yelled before pushing Miyabi forwards, snapping her back to reality and began running back the way they came. Something came out at them from the next turning and Onizuka was knocked down as another Grey Child lunged and tried slitting his throat but the teacher had a firm grip on both of the monster's wrists.

"Gett off me you lil..." he growled and managed to get his feet underneath the creature's chest and pushed it off him; causing it to crash into three other creatures running at them. Onizuka quickly caught up to Miyabi and they ran for it towards the empty diner where they had parked the bike. As Onizuka attempted to grab the ignition key from his pocket; a high pitched screech alerted him to look upward as a sickly pale almost pteranodon looking beast dove at him. Miyabi acted quickly as she breathed frantically and pulled Onizuka backward; the talons of the Air Screamer missed him by inches.

"In there!" Onizuka barked as he and Miyabi rushed towards the door of the abandoned diner, quickly opened the door and threw themselves inside before determinately slamming the door shut and turning the deadbolt.

"What the hell were those things?!" Miyabi screamed frantically as she trembled from the rush of fear induced adrenaline. "What's wrong with this town!?"

"I ain't got a clue but it's obvious we are in some serious shit." Onizuka said out of breath as he supportively wrapped his arms around the petrified young woman. Onizuka let himself recover from what he and his former student had just experienced. He was much more used to the sort of violence that they had just witnessed then she was; however the sight of such aberrations stirred concern in him and he knew deep down that things would only get worse.

"Wait here, i'm gonna see if there is anything useful." Onizuka spoke as he stood up and headed towards the back of the ordering table and began searching the place.

Among the things he found was a couple of flash lights and a Browning semi automatic pistol in the managers office along with a few spare clips of ammunition.

"We'll wait until its light out again" Onizuka spoke as he approached Miyabi who had since settled down though her mind was reeling at the sight of the monsters they had only just escaped from.

"Might be best...Ok just what the..." Miyabi gasped as she looked out the window and noticed the rain stop and a mild light chasing the darkness away leaving only the deep settled fog behind.

"Whatever's going on; we're caught in the middle of it, Just hope Urumi's alright." Onizuka stated as he looked outside of the diner just as flabbergasted as his younger company at how quickly Darkness came and how the Fog was quick to return.


End file.
